mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonely Lyon
Lonely Lyon is the twenty first episode of season four. Synopsis Jake fears that Adam still wants to leave the school. So Jake & the other students start to act human in order for Adam to stay. Plot Jake reads a letter from an anonymous person saying that he hates his all-animal school and wants to leave. Since Adam usually complains about him being the only human, Jake and the others assume he's the one who wrote it. They decide to behave more like humans so Adam won't leave, but they have no idea how humans act. Jake goes to his parents for advice and when some zoo tourists toss things at them and take photos, Jake assumes it's how all humans. The next day, he convinces everyone to act like the tourists to make Adam feel more comfortable at CDMS, but they only end up making him irritated. When Adam asks what is going on, Jake replies that they just wanted to make Adam stay at CDMS because of the letter he wrote. Adam says that he didn't. Turns out it was really Bear Ted who wrote the letter, who is revealed to be Chad in disguise. Chad missed bullying Adam at Chester Arthur, so he forged a letter to make Adam come back. Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Mr. Mandrill *Jake's Mom *Jake's Dad *Unruly *Unkempt *Undependable *Chad *Kerry Anderson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Donald Deer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kaku Tiger (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Isaac Hyena (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Brandon Capybara (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Vanna Flamingo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nate Penguin (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Eddie Panther (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Leslie Lamb (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bear Ted (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Henry Armadillo (Mentioned) *Dickie Sugarjumper (Mentioned) Trivia *The plot of this episode is a parody on The Brady Bunch episode "Dear Libby", where the kids find a newspaper complaint, from an anonymous writer, who can't stand taking care of his/her six kids. The kids fear this was written by their parents, so they try their darndest to improve their behavior. In the end, it was learned that the true author was someone completely different. Similarly, in this episode, Jake reads a news article called "Dear Glibby", about a kid going to an all-animal school, that he hates, assumes it's about Adam, and so he and the other students try to make the school a better place for him, only to find out that the article was written by somebody else. *Adam is revealed to have finally given up on wanting to go back to his old school. This is a good point of character development for him because until then, he’s done nothing but complain about CDMS. *Mr. Mandrill writes to Glibby, about his love for not wearing pants, poorly hidden by the codename, "Baurice Bandrill". *Lupe breaks the fourth wall, by saying that Jake's butt jokes drive internet bloggers crazy, a common criticism of the show. *Jake shortly afterwards makes another fourth wall breaking, saying that he's spent the best 4 seasons of his life with Adam. At this point, the series had been on for 4 full seasons, excluding the two specials that aired before this one did. It’s also a reference that the show was ending at this point. **Jake said he could have had either Henry or Dickie as is titular "gym partner". Similarly, in "Meet the Spidermonkeys", Jake said he could have had Slips or Lupe as his gym partner. *Jake references to the episode "Robo Frog 3000" and specifically calls it "The Robits Episode". *Third on-screen appearance of Jake's Parents, (excluding the cameo of Jake's mom in "Animal School Musical"). *The same zoo goers from "Meet the Spidermonkeys" return in this episode. *Final appearance of Chad. *First time background character, Bear Ted is mentioned by name. *Chad says he could have gotten away with his plan "If it weren't for that meddling principal". Principal Pixiefrog says "Ruh-Roh". This is a reference to the classic cartoon Scooby Doo and two of the show's iconic and most consistently repeated catchphrases. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes